Storm Troopers Academy
4/16/2008 Storm Troopers Academy (STA) is the recruiting guild of Storm Troopers (ST). STA started as a training guild, but has since grown into a solid Guild in its own right. STA has a high emphasis on active character leveling and a strong emphasis on teamwork. STA has moderate emphasis on profession leveling and PvP / Perceptor fights. As the primary recruiting source for Storm Troopers, STA strives to build quality players in the tradition of its ST parent. Introduction Founding Storm Troopers Academy is born of Storm Troopers, and is the extension of ST. Since Storm Troopers entry level requirement continues to increase many people who want to be part of us are not qualified yet. Therefore, Storm Troopers Academy was born. With the blessing of ST leader, SambaTraube, Pikel founded STA on 3rd March, 2006. Purpose The purpose of STA is to allow mid-level Dofus characters to become familiar with and join the Storm Troopers family. The minimum level requirement of 100 is the first step because it shows commitment to developing a high level character. STA exists to train its members and help them get the most benefit for your character's development. In terms of ranking and in-Guild promotion, STA can be compared to a school, with the Officers as teachers who track your progress and "grade" accordingly. Membership Most STA members are recruited through friends within ST and/or STA. A few STA members (i.e. "Diplomats") are ST alts and help STA members reach the qualifications to be promoted. They will be examples to you of what ST is and how we act. Philosophy In STA, we respect each other and show deserved respect to those outside of it. STA is here to help each other and to grow our characters as well as our guild. The ST family has not only a reputation, but the character and determination to back it up. Therefore, we will support each other in training, crafting, and market. We back each other up. History In July 2006, Pikel left Storm Troopers and stepped down as Leader of STA. SuperHans came on as the new Leader of STA. After the Leadership change, nearly half of STA quit for various reasons, with Pikel subsequently moving on as Leader of Illuminati. By September 2006, the STA Leadership team had implemented policies to further support the long-term growth and success of STA, and STA had recovered its membership back to a full 60 members. In October 2006, Storm Troopers (rushu) revised their policy to restrict recruiting from outside STA. As of November 2006, all future ST recruits will be expected to come through STA. In December 2006, Freeloader left Storm Troopers and SuperHans stepped down as Leader of STA. Subsequently, Freeloader went on to found Banzai. Based on his long and continued committment to STA as a member and Officer, and ST member, Srine (Sranc) became the new STA Leader. In March 2007, Sranc stepped down as Leader of STA, and Sadida-Love took on the interim responsibility of being STA Leader, before transferring leadership to KrazyGlueYourFace. In April, 2007, the recruiting concept for STA was significnatly revised, and STA a lv.100 requirement was imposed for all members. Current Status Subsequently, KrazyGlue stepped down as Leader of STA, and Zaireeka (LindseyAnna) took over leadership duties. Today, STA continues to grow and provide a home for its members, while also serving as the primary entry point for new Storm Troopers (rushu) members. Requirements Minimum Level 100 to Join The current minimum level to join STA is 100, to better fit with the current ST members and their activities. P2P Required STA only recruits P2P players at this time. The all ST and STA members are P2P, so it is required that STA members also be P2P to participate in ST/STA activities. XP Donation STA generally allows most members to set their own XP donation, and 3% is typical, with a minimum 1% XP donation by members. The 1% minimum XP donation is to help STA Leadership see who is active in the guild. Graduation lv 110 One of the perks of STA Membership is eligiblity for Graduation into Storm Troopers (rushu). STA Treasurers and Officers become eligible for Graduation at level 110, after donating 10000 XP. Graduation into ST is not guaranteed, however. ST is nearly always full, and there is usually a "wait list" of potential graduates. Based on recent history, it typically takes anywhere from 2 to 4 weeks of waiting once they qualify to graduate. It is possible that some members may stay in STA for months before they graduate into ST. STA members who meet Graduation requirements will be considered in priority by time in guild and overall attitude (team player, fun loving, respectful, and loyal). STA generally tries to graduate qualified members in order, as positions become available, but also considers class, level, XP donated, attitude, and ST's current needs. STA Bypass level 140 If you are an active member who would like to join Storm Troopers and are over 140, you may bypass STA and go directly to ST with approval of SambaTraube, ST's leader, as well as ST's officers. Please contact SambaTraube if you are interested in this path. You MUST be over 140 to do this. Member Ranks Not all rank promotions are awarded immediately upon meeting basic qualifications. Promotions into positions above Manufacturer will be done so based on various criteria to include guild xp donated, attitude, participation, and support of the Guild. STA Officers typically review progress on a weekly basis, and award Ranks as they are earned. On Approval : Required level: 80 This is a brand new member usually less than a week in the guild. They will donate 8% of their XP to the guild until they have given 500 XP points. This person must also be registered on the ST message board. As soon as an Officer, Keeper, or the Leader see you have met this requirement you will be promted to Apprentice. Privileges: none Apprentice : Required Level: 80 : Required Guild XP: 1000 XP This rank is the next step up. A member with this rank is still being evaluated and has no privelages. The XP donated will be lowered to 3%. Responsibilities: Continue to be active by being in game regularly and show adequate respect and discipline within the guild and to the higher ranked members. Privileges: none Guard : Required Level: 80 : Required Guild XP: 1000 XP : Time in Guild: 1 week This rank is a temporary, intermediate rank for lower-level members who have not yet met the requirements for Servant or Reservist. The XP donated stays at 3%. Responsibilities: Continue to be active by being in game regularly and show adequate respect and discipline within the guild and to the higher ranked members. Privileges: none Servant : Required Level: 85 : Required Guild XP: 2000 XP : Time in Guild: 1 week This is a temporary, intermediate rank for members who have not met the rank of Reservist. A member with this rank is still being evaluated and has only the privilege to collect Kamas. The XP donated stays at 3%. Responsibilities: Continue to be active by being in game regularly and show adequate respect and discipline within the guild and to the higher ranked members. Privileges: * Collect Kamas from a perceptor Reservist : Required Level: 90 : Required Guild XP: 4000 XP : Time in Guild: 2 weeks This rank is the standard rank. It is from here that you can be promoted into our main ranks. Reservists are recognized as a valued member of our guild. Responsibilities: They must defend the guild both physically and idealistically. They can and are expected to, as needed, join in all perceptor battles. Privileges: * Choose their XP donated without evaluation, but requires the approval of a Protector, Officer, or the Leader. * Collect Kamas from a perceptor. They are second in line for distribution of resources collected from a perceptor. Craftsman : Required Level: 95 : Required Guild XP: 6000 XP : Time in Guild: 2 weeks : Required Job Level: 30 This rank is one of our main ranks. The member with this rank plays an important part in the success and support of our guild. They will use their profession to manufacture goods to help guildmates. They must be willing to donate or discount their goods to the guild and our allies. Responsibilities: Assist in the manufacture of goods requested by guildmates. Be equally helpful to our guild's allies. Be fair in all trades. Privileges: * Choose their XP donated without evaluation or approval, but must inform a Protector, Officer, or the Leader. * Collect Kamas and Resources from a perceptor. First in line for distribution of resources collected from a perceptor. Protector : Required Level: 100 : Required Guild XP: 8000 XP : Time in Guild: 3 weeks This rank is another one of the main ranks of this guild. The member with this rank has proved they have the guild's best interests at heart. They help keep peace and bring in new members. Responsibilities: Recruit new members to the guild according to guildlines given by guild leader. Help handle internal disputes. Consult with officers and leaders when members are not adhering to STA expectations. Advise officers and leaders on prospective allies and enemies. Fairly manage xp donations of guild members. Privileges: * Invite new members. * Manage distribution of XP. * Collect Kamas and resources from a perceptor. * Use and Manage Paddocks Treasurer : Required Level: 105 : Required Guild XP: 10000 XP : Time in Guild: 4 weeks This is the most trusted position of the main ranks. A member who holds this rank is of high regard mostly because of their trustworthiness and fairness. Responsibilities: Place perceptors in reasonable locations. Defend perceptors. Collect drops from perceptors and distribute fairly among guild members, under consultation with officers and the leader. Follow the guideline for distribution of drops- Manufacturers first on resources, Defenders second on resources, then servants after that. Holds equipment in safe keeping until won in lottery. Privileges: * Invite new members. * Manage distribution of XP. * Place Perceptor. * Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Allowed to keep items (potions, etc.) when needed for personal use. * Use and Manage Paddocks Officer : Required Level: 105 : Required Guild XP: 12,000 XP : Time in Guild: 5 weeks : Required Approval: Storm Troopers Academy Officers and Leader Officer is the highest rank attained by a member of the guild. A member who has this position has proven loyalty to the guild, is responsible, reliable, trustworthy and fair. They deserve the highest regard. They are in essence the combination of all ranks attainable by guild members. Officers are expected to serve the guild and its members, and must be approved by the STA Leadership team. There will be a minimum of 4 officers or 1 to every 10 guild members. Responsibilities: Assist with training, resource hunting, and questions of guild members. Advise in areas of manufacturing, equipping, and leveling. Support the Protector and Treasurer in maintaining order and justice in recruiting, internal relations, displinary actions, perceptor collection and defense, and community relations. Consult with the leader on needs of guild, promotions, discipline, and proposals. Communicate with leader when disciplinary action was taken without consultation because of extreme circumstances. Be an example of what a Storm Trooper is expected to be. Privileges: * Invite and Banish members. * Manage Ranks and Rights (co-Leader only) * Manage distribution of XP. * Place Perceptor. * Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Allowed to keep items (potions, etc.) when needed for personal use. * Use and Manage Paddocks Leader : Required Level: 95 : Time in Guild: 3 months : Required Approval: Storm Troopers Officers and Leaders This position is assigned by the Storm Troopers officers and leader. It is either an ST alt or could be a member, level 75 or higher with significant time put into guild, at least 3 months. If a ST alt, the main must meet the Requirements above. A Leader is the most respected person in a guild. They are committed to the success of the guild. They will support all members in all positions. They will be participatory in all aspects of guild function. Responsibilities: Everything an officer is responsible for and more. Support and dedication to the guild. Ultimate example of STA's guidelines as well as the character of a Storm Trooper. Privileges: * Manage Perceptor Boosts * Invite and Banish members. * Manage Ranks and Rights (co-Leader only) * Manage distribution of XP. * Place Perceptor. * Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Allowed to keep items (potions, etc.) when needed for personal use. * Use and Manage Paddocks Code of Conduct STA prizes a good attitude and a team spirit and we should never have to deal with negative issues Internal Relations Disrespect of others will not be tolerated. Racist comments, insults against gender, religion, political stance, and sexual orientation will result in major disciplinary action, including demotion and banishment. External Relations STA members are expected to uphold the ST family stance with with other guilds. STA follows ST, and if STA has a problem, ST will back us up. STA respects and work with our allies, does not break truces, and support the guild against our enemies. Inactivity Anyone at "on approval" rank who is inactive for 10 days will be kicked. If a member is inactive for more than 2 weeks without notice, they can be kicked for active members. Abuse of Privileges Members must not abuse privilages, and have responsibility to be fair and trustworthy. Irresponsiblity Members are expected to be responsible with their rights. No Begging, No Borrowing Too many Guilds have had things come to grief due to people not quickly returning borrowed equips, or even losing equips to scammers. It is not allowed to beg for stuff in Guildchat, nor to borrow equipment from other Guildmates. Perceptors STA generally does not place too many Perceptors, however, we place them from time to time. Defending STA members are expected to defend Perceptors if able, no matter the odds. Collections All collections from our Perceptors go to benefit all the guild. Collection of goods other than kamas is only a privelage given to Treasurers, Officers, and the Leader. Members who hold these ranks are chosen because they are trusted and fair. # Any member, Servant and higher, can collect Kamas off a Perceptor. # Resources are given first to Manufacturers for crafting. # Resources are given second to Defenders. # Remaining Resources are distributed fairly by need to all others. Mainly to help with goods needed in leveling... scrolls or crafting items to boost character points. # Items go first to Treasurer and then distributed fairly as needed to all others. # Equipment will be offered for win in lottery or auction. Lottery and Auction proceeds go back into STA to defray placement costs. Paddocks STA Paddocks are reserved for Protectors, Treasurers, Officers, and the Leader. If space is available, ST Breeders may store their mounts in the STA Paddocks. It is not permitted to move other peoples equipment or mounts without their permission. Storm Troopers (rushu) Muses Storm Troopers has a limited number of alternates in Storm Troopers Academy. These alternates serve the STA Membership as advisors, coordinators, and monitors to facilitate the growth and success of STA. Muse : Required Guild Membership: Storm Troopers (rushu) Muse denotes a Storm Troopers member who is assisting Storm Troopers Academy. A Storm Troopers member who has an alternate as a STA Diplomat serves has proven loyalty to the guild, is responsible, reliable, trustworthy and fair. Former STA Officers often continue to serve the guild and its members, and may function as an adjunct of the STA Leadership team. Responsibilities: Assist with training, resource hunting, and questions of guild members. Advise in areas of manufacturing, equipping, and leveling. Support the Protector and Treasurer in maintaining order and justice in recruiting, internal relations, disciplinary actions, perceptor collection and defense, and community relations. Consult with the leadership team on needs of guild, promotions, discipline, and proposals. Communicate with leadership team when disciplinary action was taken without consultation because of extreme circumstances. Be an example of what a Storm Trooper is expected to be. Privileges: * Manage distribution of xp. * Place Perceptor. * Invite new members. * Manage Ranks (former STA Officer) * Manage Rights (former STA Officer) Relations with Storm Troppers Training Storm Troppers Training is NOT affiliated with or endorsed by Storm Troopers (rushu) or Storm Troopers Academy in any way. Storm Troopers (rushu) and Storm Troopers Academy believe that Storm Troppers Training is improperly trading on their established name and are actively hostile towards Storm Troppers Training.